


Danganronpa + Self-Insert Charfic

by Kaboom_Indeed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, F/M, Group chat, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secrets, Sexual Humor, Sort Of, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaboom_Indeed/pseuds/Kaboom_Indeed
Summary: A Chatfic, but each class has one additional Student
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Hanamura Teruteru/ Original Male Character, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 10





	1. Monokuma's a little Shit

**Author's Note:**

> To get a better idea of all the students check my Tumblr post about them  
> Yogi Yatamagi (DR 1):  
> https://kristheartist.tumblr.com/post/645452333624524800/yogi-yatamagi
> 
> Akio Suzuki(DR 2):  
> https://kristheartist.tumblr.com/post/645853681509662720/akio-suzuki
> 
> Hiro Matsumoto(DR V3):  
> https://kristheartist.tumblr.com/post/646127607195320320/hiro-matsumoto

**' Monokuma ' created '' Jabberwock Bastards ''**

**' Monokuma ' added ' Hajime Hinata ', ' Peko Pekoyama ' and 15 other users**

**' Monokuma ' changed 17 usernames**

**Monokuma:** I have decided that I want to watch you all suffer today! I changed your usernames to expose your biggest secret! You can keep this group chat as a reward after you all figure out who is who Phuhuhuhu~

 **Stuck his dick into an anthill and enjoyed it:** Huh?

 **Unironically bought a Team Fortress 2 Body Pillow:** What is going on? 

**Got drunk, Licked a kid:** Hey! I was drunk, give me a break!

 **Ate a cat:** It' hasn't been even a minute and I'm already concerned

 **Sells NSFW Artwork:** I don't feel so bad about myself anymore.

 **Has a perfectly cut screams YouTube account:** Perfectly cut screams is the pinnacle of humor, don't you dare make fun of me

**' Likes the smell of gasoline ' and ' Eats everything with whipped cream ' has left the group**

**Monokuma added ' Likes the smell of gasoline ' and ' Eats everything with whipped cream '**

**Monokuma:** Nuh-uh~, nobody is allowed to leave.

 **Eats everything with whipped cream** **:** Well then.

 **Eats everything with whipped cream** **:** Len't just get it over with

 **Eats everything with whipped cream** **:** It's Byakuya

 **Monokuma** **:** Hey! It's no fun when you just say who you are!

 **Monokuma** **:** I want some action! Anyway

**' Monokuma changed ' Eats everything with whipped cream 's username to _'_ _Silence pheasant '_**

**_Silence pheasant:_** I-

 ** _Silence pheasant:_** I'm staying silent

 **Had a kid at 15:** 'Sup gang! What's up?

 **Had a kid at 15:** Nvm, Ibuki knows what's up

**' Monokuma ' changed ' Had a kid at 15 ' s Name to ' ლ(︡♥ ₃♥︠)ლ '**

**ლ(︡♥ ₃♥︠)ლ:** Ooh! Ibuki likes!

 **No gag reflex:** You have a kid?

 **ლ(︡♥ ₃♥︠)ლ:** Yup! She's living with my parents until Ibuki graduates! Don't you remember my song ' I squeezed out the baby and I have no idea who the father is'?

 **No gag reflex:** oh yea

 **Krištof** **Cibulka:** Hey, what did I miss?

 **Krištof** **Cibulka** **:** What In the goddamn??

 **Krištof** **Cibulka** **:** How? 

**Drinks Toilet Water:** I just had a stroke reading your username. What the hell is this?

 **Krištof** **Cibulka** **:** It's my dead name. Please don't call me that

 **Drinks Toilet Water:** Sounds lame

 **Got drunk, Licked a kid:** says the toilet water drinker!

 **Drinks Toilet Water:** Says the kid licker!

 **No gag reflex:** Everyone calm down!

 **No gag reflex:** Also the way you talk makes me believe that **@Drinks Toilet Water** is Hiyoko

**' Monokuma ' changed ' Drinks toilet water ' s name to ' Banana hair girl '**

**Banana hair girl:** Hey! Change that right now you stupid toy!

 **Stuck his dick into an anthill and enjoyed it:** C'mon everyone, don't let all that despair get to you! Embrace hope instead!

 **No gag reflex:** Uhhh...... Nagito?

**' Monokuma ' changed ' **Stuck his dick into an anthill and enjoyed it ' s name to ' President of Hope '****

****President of Hope:**** What a wonderful name! I shall cherish it to the day I die~

 ** _Silence pheasant:_** Before we do anything else, would everyone say 'here' so that we know who we haven't discovered yet?

 ** **President of Hope:**** here

 **No gag reflex:** here

 **Banana hair girl:** here

 **Krištof** **Cibulka** **:** here

 **ლ(︡♥ ₃♥︠)ლ:** Ibuki's here!

 **Has a perfectly cut screams YouTube account:** present

 **Unironically bought a Team Fortress 2 Body Pillow:** here

 **Got a handjob at an airport:** Here~

 **Ate a cat:** here

 **Likes the smell of gasoline:** here, unfortunately

 **Got drunk, Licked a kid:** here

 **Sells NSFW Artwork:** here

 **Has a carpeted kitchen:** here

 **Got a handjob at an airport:** You got a what?!

 **Actually has black hair:** here

 **Has borderline arachnophobia:** H-here.

 **Is actually lesbian:** present!

 _ **Silence pheasant:**_ Good,Let's start with the most bizarre thing we got

 **Banana hair girl: @U **nironically bought a Team Fortress 2 Body Pillow**** What is Team Fortress 2 and why do you have a body pillow of it

 **U **nironically bought a Team Fortress 2 Body Pillow:**** Team Fortress 2 Is a Team Deathmatch videogame. There are multiple game modes to choose from, like capture the flag, king of the hill, payload/payload race, etcetera. When you join a server, you are assigned to either the Blu or Red team, and you must work with your teammates to defeat the other team. There are 9 classes from which you can choose, The Sniper, The Engineer, the Pyro, The Scout, The Heavy, The Medic, The Spy, The Demoman, and The Soldier. Each class has its own personality and backstory, unlike characters from other first-person shooting games. The game also has a series of comics, which unfortunately hasn't been expanded since last year.

 **No gag reflex:** It's Chiaki, only the Ultimate gamer would explain a game like this.

**' Monokuma ' has changed ' **Unironically bought a Team Fortress 2 Body Pillow ' s name to ' Gamer gurl '****

****Got drunk, Licked a kid:**** GOTTA TAKE A SHIT BE RIGHT BACK

 **Actually has black hair:** COACH LICKED A KID?? 

**Ate a cat:** Akane has black hair?

 **Actually has black hair:** Yeah, I dyed it because it didn't suit me

**' Monokuma ' changed 2 names**

**Big Titty GF:** Also. **@Got a handjob at an airport** how can someone get a hand job at an AIRPORT? 

**Big Titty GF:** Oh wait I forgot bathrooms exist nvm

 **Got a handjob at an airport:** It wasn't in a bathroom. 

**Got a handjob at an airport:** But I stopped caring when I got suddenly pinned against the wall and he told me how much I meant to him~

 **Got a handjob at an airport:** Who knew such a quiet boy would be so dominant~

 **No gag reflex:** This is Teruteru isn't it?

**' Monokuma ' changed ' Got a handjob at an airport ' s name to ' Cooking Mama '**

**Banana hair girl:** Wow, can't believe someone actually managed to get a hold of his micropenis

 **Krištof** **Cibulka** **:** Hey, you're underestimating him!

 **Krištof** **Cibulka** **:** WAIT SHIT

 **ლ(︡♥ ₃♥︠)ლ:** Oooh, let's figure out who this guy is next!

 **Is actually lesbian:** Krištof is a common name in the Czech republic and Cibulka means onion in the same language.

 **Is actually lesbian:** And the only one of us I know who is from that country is Akio

**' Monokuma ' changed ' Krištof Cibulka ' s name to ' Flower boi '**

**Flower boi:** I wanna jump out of a window

 **Cooking Mama:** Don't do that, I wouldn't have anyone to smother with kissess~

 **Flower Boi:** Thank you, I needed that :)

 **Likes the smell of gasoline:** Get a fucking room

 **Shit:** I'm back, what did I miss?

 **Big Tiddy GF:** Akio and Teruteru are Fucking apparently

 **Shit:** Right now?

 **Banana hair girl:** Like in general, stupid!

 **Cooking Mama:** **@Has a carpeted kitchen** Don't think I forgot about you

 **Cooking Mama:** EXPLAIN

 **Has a carpeted kitchen:** Look, I didn't choose what flooring my dad's kitchen has. We just bought it that way

 **Cooking Mama:** Not an excuse, just replace it! Do you know how unhygienic that is?!

 **Has a carpeted kitchen:** Miss Sonia, help! I'm under attack!

 **Banana hair girl:** Like she's gonna help a gross excuse for a human being like you

 **No gag reflex:** Hiyoko, Teruteru, calm down. Leave Soda alone.

 **Has a carpeted kitchen:** How did you know it was me?

 **No gag reflex:** You're the only one who calls Sonia 'miss' Sonia

**' Monokuma ' changed ' Has a carpeted kitchen ' s name to ' Car doctor '**

**Car Doctor:** Um, This username...

 **Car Doctor:** I mean technically you're right but why would you say that.

 **Monokuma:** Because it's true!

 **Sells NSFW Artwork: @Likes the smell of gasoline** is Fuyuhiko

 **Likes the smell of gasoline:** How the fuck did you know?

 **Sells NSFW Artwork:** I'm sitting right next to you, young master

 **Likes the smell of gasoline:** oh

**' Monokuma ' changed 2 names**

**Baby Gangsta:** STOP CALLING ME BABY GANGSTA

 **Flower boi:** I never knew Peko could draw

 **Flower boi:** We should compare our drawings!

**Swordz:**

**Swordz:** I'd rather not.

 **Flower Boi:** Understandable

 _ **Silence pheasant:**_ It seemed as the only ones left are **@Ate a cat, @Actually a lesbian, @Has borderline arachnophobia,** and **@Has a perfectly cut screams YouTube account @No gag reflex**

 ** _Silence pheasant:_** And everyone aside from Sonia, Gundam, Mahiru, and Hajime has been identified

 **Actually a lesbian:** My identity will shatter someone's hopes and dreams

 **Flower boi:** I have a feeling that Sonia is the lesbian

**' Monokuma ' changed ' Actually a lesbian ' s name to ' Princess Peach '**

**Car Doctor:** What's a lesbian?

 **Swordz:** It means that Sonia is attracted to women, and not men

 **Ate a cat:** Is it just me or did you guys also hear Kaz scream the word 'no' at the top of his lungs

 **Baby Gangsta:** no, It's not just you, I heard him too

 **Gamer Gurl:** F

 **Flower Boi:** F

 **No gag reflex:** F

 **Princess Peach:** I had a conversation with Mikan once where she mentioned her Arachnophobia, so that's one more out of the way.

 **'** ' **Monokuma ' changed ' Has borderline arachnophobia ' s name to ' Pain, pain, go away '**

 **No gag reflex:** I think that Gundam is **@Has a perfectly cut screams YouTube account**

 **No gag reflex:** He would never eat a cat, and the other one is me 

**' Monokuma ' changed ' Has a perfectly cut screams YouTube account ' to ' Hamster-chan '**

**Hamster-chan:** As I stated before, perfectly cut screams are the pinnacle of humor, anyone who may oppose me will perish

 **President of Hope:** **@No gag reflex** is Hajime

 **Flower Boi:** I definitely don't wanna know how you know that

**' Monokuma ' changed ' No gag reflex ' s name to ' Oranje Juiced '**

**Banana hair girl:** So the last one is

 **Banana hair girl:** MAHIRU?!?

**' Monokuma ' changed ' Ate a cat ' s name to ' Paparazzi '**

**Paparazzi:** I'm sorry I didn't know!

 **Paparazzi:** I was at a Chinese restaurant with my parents and they told me after I ate it!

 **Paparazzi:** I thought it was chicken!

 **Monokuma:** Well that was fun! See ya!

**' Monokuma ' Left the group**

**Baby Gangsta:** Finally that prick is gone

 **Baby Gangsta:** I'm gonna go now

**' Baby Gangsta ' has gone offline**

_**Silence pheasant:**_ We should rest for today

 **Flower Boi:** I agree, I'm getting kind of sleepy

 **Banana hair girl:** You're always sleepy you Narcoleptic

 **Flower Boi:** Hey! Narcolepsy is a real issUdvjsaidgrfENHIgrabez

 **Cooking Mama:** I'm gonna see if he's alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> Banana Hair girl - Hiyoko Sayonji  
> Cooking mama - Teruteru Hanamura  
> Flower boi - Akio Suzuki  
> Paparazzi - Mahiru Koizumi  
> Hamster-chan - Gundam Tanaka  
> Car Doctor - Kazuichi Soda  
> Pain, pain, go away - Mikan Tsumiki  
> Silence pheasant - Ultimate Imposter / Byakuya  
> ლ(︡♥ ₃♥︠)ლ - Ibuki Mioda  
> President of Hope - Nagito Komaeda  
> Orange juiced - Hajime Hinata  
> Gamer gurl - Chiaki Nanami  
> Shit - Nekomaru Nidai  
> Big Tiddy GF - Akane Owari  
> Baby Gangsta - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu  
> Swordz - Peko Pekoyama  
> Princess Peach - Sonia Nevermind


	2. Kokichi's also a Little shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi creates a group chat and messes with people with nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames for this chapter:  
> PantaGod - Kokichi Oma  
> Maki Roll - Maki Harukawa  
> FigureSkater - Hiro Matsumoto  
> CatBoy - Ryoma Hoshi  
> Cumdumpster - Miu Iruma  
> H U M A N I T Y - Korekiyo Shinguji  
> NeverBeenToSpace - Kaito Momota  
> SlutForAnime - Tsumubgi Shirogane  
> Bugtologist - Gonta Gokuhara  
> MajackOff - Himiko Yumeno  
> Atuasexual - Angie Yonaga  
> Mother - Kirumi Tojo  
> Roomba - K1-B0(Kiibo)  
> Avocados - Rantaro Amami  
> woMAN - Tenko Chabashira  
> Sherlock - Shuichi Saihara  
> IShavePianos - Kaede Akamatsu

**' Kokichi Ouma ' created '' The Gays of Hope's peak ''**

**' Kokichi Ouma ' added ' Korekiyo Shinguji ', ' Hiro Matsumoto ' and 14 other users**

**' Kokichi Ouma ' changed 17 usernames**

**PantaGod:** Hey everyone! I've created a group chat so we all could hang out even if we're far away!

 **CatBoy:** Change my username

 **PantaGod:** No~

 **H U M A N I T Y:** Interesting, I shall observe how this plays out

 **FigureSkater:** Finally something interesting

 **Cumdumbster:** What's up virgins?!

 **Cumdumbster:** Oi fuck you Cockitchy!

 **PantaGod:** Why doesn't anyone like their new username :(

 **FigureSkater:** I like my username

 **Bugtologist:** Gonta likes name too!

 **MajackOff:** Has anyone seen Tenko?

 **woMAN:** Why am I in this group full of degenerate males!?

 **MajackOff:** Nvm, found her

 **Roomba:** Hello Everyone!

 **Roomba:** wait

 **Roomba:** Hey! That's robophobic!

 **Avocados:** So the avocado joke still lives huh

 **PantaGod:** _The avocado joke never dies_

 **Sherlock:** The amount of chaos that radiates from this group chat is concerning

 **IShavePianos:** I think we can still make something of this, as long as nobody starts any drama that we will be fine

 **FigureSkater:** by saying that you have most likely doomed the future of this group chat

 **NeverBeenToSpace:** I can already hear the chaos approaching

 **NeverBeenToSpace:** also what is up with the chat name?

 **NeverBeenToSpace:** I ain't gay!

 **PantaGod:** _Y O U ' R E A B O U T T O B E_

**' NeverBeenToSpace ' has gone offline**

**Roomba:** what do you mean by that???

 **Avocad** **os:** r/rarethreats

 **Cumdumpster:** Rantaro's a Redditor?

 **Bugtologist:** what Redditor mean?

 **CatBoy:** a Redditor is a person who uses Reddit, It's an app filled with unfunny jokes

 **Bugtologist:** thank you Ryoma! :)

 **Avocad** **os:** Hey, that's just a portion, some things in there are actually pretty funny

 **Cumdumpster:** There's some good porn too

 **FigureSkater:** I should have expected this

 **CatBoy:** I'm gonna go do something actually interesting

 **CatBoy:** have fun with chaos

 **Bugtologist:** Bye Ryoma!

**' CatBoy ' has gone offline**

**Roomba:** well, what now?

 **FigureSkater:** wanna go play some hockey in my lab?

 **Roomba:** sure!

**' Roomba ' has one offline**

**' FigureSkater ' has gone offline**

**Cumdumpster:** Hey! Why's everyone leaving?

 **woMAN:** hey Himiko! Let's go get something to eat. I'm getting hungry

 **MajackOff:** sure

 **Mother:** I shall make you something

 **MajackOff:** Really? Thank you

  
**' MajackOff ' has gone offline**

**' Mother ' has gone offline**

**' woMAN ' has gone offline**

**Sherlock:** I'm gonna go take a nap

**' Sherlock ' has gone offline**

**' MakiRoll ' has gone offline**

**Atuasexual: @bugtologist** Gonta, would you like to talk about our lord and savior Atua?

 **Bugtologist:** Gonta would love to!

**' Atuasexual ' has gone offline**

**' Bugtologist ' has gone offline**

**About an hour later**

**H U M A N I T Y:** **@CatBoy** Ryoma, would you explain why you're giggling like a highschool girl?

 **H U M A N I T Y:** It's been 30 minutes since you started

 **CatBoy:** I found the best video ever

 **CatBoy:** Hold on I'll explain it

 **FigureSkater:** Let me guess. '' So there's this cat ''?

 **CatBoy:** So there's this cat

 **FigureSkater:** knew it

 **CatBoy:** It's just sitting there minding its own business

 **CatBoy:** then it suddenly just falls over and fucking dies

 **FigureSkater:** Send link

**CatBoy:** _CatFuckingDies.mp4_

**Avocados:** r/abruptchaos

 **FigureSkater:** Heh, that actually made me laugh a little.

 **PantaGod:** Wow you can laugh? I never heard you laugh!

 **FigureSkater:** I never heard you say anything funny

 **Cumdumpster:** Holy shit a body has been fucking discovered!

...

...

...

 **Avocados:** Jeez, the conversation is dead already

**15 Minutes later**

**FigureSkater: @Bubgtologist**

**FigureSkater: @Bubgtologist**

**FigureSkater: @Bubgtologist**

**FigureSkater: @Bubgtologist**

**FigureSkater: @Bubgtologist**

**Bubgtologist:** Huh? What going on Hiro?

 **FigureSkater:** There's a fuckin uhhhhh

 **FigureSkater:** Eyelash bug

 **Bubgtologist:** Eyelash bug?

 **FigureSkater:** Eyelash bug

 **FigureSkater:** like a cockroach with giant eyelashes

**FigureSkater:** EyelashBug.png

**Bubgtologist:** Oh, That not eyelash bug

 **Bugtologist:** That is Metoecus paradoxus, also known as the wasp nest beetle is a species of Metoecus in the family.

 **FigureSkater:** come get it. I'm not touching it

 **Bugtologist:** Okay, Gonta be right there

**' Bubgtologist ' has gone offline**

**FigureSkater:** ok

 **FigureSkater:** HOLY SHIT ITS FLYING

 **FigureSkater:** BURN IT WITH FIRE

 **FigureSkater:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	3. Chihiro creates a GC ( And Yogi is a little shit too )

**' Chihiro Fujisaki ' created '' Class 78 ''**

**Chihiro added ' Kyoko Kirigiri ', ' Makoto Naegi ' and 14 more users**

**Chihiro Fujisaki:** Hello everyone! I created a group chat so we could be more in touch. I hope you like it!

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** That's an excellent idea Chihiro! 

**Aoi Asahina:** 'Sup everyone! 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Good morning Hina!

 **Chihiro Fujisaki:** Hi!

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** Ciao!

 **Mondo Owada:** The hell does that mean?

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** It means Hi in Italian

 **Mondo Owada:** Whatever smartass

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** I'm literally Italian

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** Jeez, the hell is up with you today? 

**Junko Enoshima:** Like Hi!

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Good morning to you too Junko!

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** Watch out for Mondo, sounds like he's about to explode

 **Mondo Owada:** Shut your fuckin' mouth!

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Mondo! Watch your language or I'll drag you to detention

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** Yeah Mondo, you better not upset him.

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** You wouldn't want to be dragged by his strong, strong arms to your punishment room wouldn't you~ ;)

 **Mondo Owada:** SHUT

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** Taka is still here ;)

 **Junko Enoshima:** Omg drama! Fight! Fight! Fight!

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** No fighting on school grounds!

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** Yea, you wouldn't want to make Taka sad.

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** I'm just a defenseless little pizza boy :(

**' Mondo Owada ' has gone offline**

**Hifumi Yamada:** My phone is turning into a mini vibrator. What's going on here?

 **Junko Enoshima:** Yogi and Mondo just had a catfight

 **Leon Kuwata:** I have a feeling you're gonna get beat up

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** He wouldn't dare. Not when Taka is right here

 **Hifumi Yamada:** Ohhhh, I think I know _exactly_ what's going on

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** I figured you would know

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Wait, what _exactly_ is going on? I don't get it

 **Hifumi Yamada:** You'll get it one day

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** _If you know what we mean~_

 **Hifumi Yamada: @Yogi Yatamagi** Let's discuss it further in my DMs

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** hehehehehe this will be interesting

**' Yogi Yatamagi ' has gone offline**

**' Hifumi Yamada ' has gone offline**

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Um, does anyone know what they meant?

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** I think it's better if you don't know

 **Leon Kuwata:** You'll get it someday

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** _literally_

_**' Yogi Yatamagi ' has gone offline** _

**Yasuhiro Hagakure:** I don't get it either

 **Byakuya Togami:** That's because you're an idiot

 **Chihiro Fujisaki:** Stop being mean!

 **Makoto Naegi:** Chihiro is right! What is up with everyone today?

 **Leon Kuwata:** Everything apparently

** 3 pm **

**Yogi Yatamagi:** Attention **@everyone**! I've decided that I'm gonna make a crapload of pizza for dinner today.

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** say what kind of pizza you'd like and I'll make it for you!

 **Chihiro Fujisaki:** Yay! Pizza! Peperoni please!

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** How kind of you! I'd like Hawaii, please.

 **Yasuhiro Hagakure:** Hell yeah! Mushrooms!

 **Junko Enoshima:** Ooh pizza! What are my options?

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** Almost anything! I'm feeling extra generous today so if you'd like something special on your pizza then I'll do it

 **Junko Enoshima:** corn

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** just corn?

 **Junko Enoshima:** corn, sauce, cheese

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** Oki doki!

 **Byakuya Togami:** I'll skip

 **Celestia Ludenberg:** I will be skipping as well, but thanks for the offer.

 **Hifumi Yamada:** I sent my order to your DMs

 **Makoto Naegi:** Thank you so much, Yogi! I'll just have a cheese

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** Do we have shrimp?

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** sí

 **Kyoko Kirigiri:** Then I'll have shrimp

 **Celestia Ludenberg:** On second thought, I'll have shrimp as well

 **Toko Fukawa:** WOOOOOOOOOOOO PIZZAAAAAA!

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** Hello Jack, what kind of pizza would you like?

 **Toko Fukawa:** MEAT! EVERY KIND YOU HAVE!

 **Mondo Owada:** Bro we havin' pizza!?

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** Yup! What would you like?

 **Mondo Owada:** Awsome! Gimme a sausage!

 **Aoi Asahina:** Can I

 **Aoi Asahina:** umm

 **Aoi Asahina:** Have donuts on my pizza?

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** Sure!

 **Aoi Asahina:** Really? Thank you, I didn't think you'd actually accept!

 **Sayaka Maizono:** Olives, please!

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** Man this was an amazing idea! I feel like I'm back at uncle's pizza place!

 **Mukuro Ikusaba:** I'll just get a cheese, thank you.

 **Sakura Ogami:** I'd like a vegetarian pizza, please.

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** Alrighty, that looks like everyone! See you in the dining hall!

 **Chihiro Fujisaki:** Thank you again Yogi!

 **Mondo Owada:** Yeah man! You rock!

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** Thank you so much, Yogi! It's been so long since anyone did something this nice.

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** That's sad. Anyway, Imma get cookin' now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi please give me inspiration, my head is empty and I am in need of writing


	4. Makoto witnesses some interesting things at the sauna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DR1 Sauna scene but Makoto stays a little longer than he should have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames for this chapter:  
> Tech Bean - Chihiro Fujisaki  
> Their Our Know Roulz - Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
> Bike Man - Mondo Owada  
> The Alpha and The Omega - Hifumi Yamada  
> Mama Mia - Yogi Yatamagi  
> LikeHi - Junko Enoshima  
> WarChild - Mukuro Ikusaba  
> 420 - Yasuhiro Hagakure  
> Cries in Money - Byakuya Tobgami  
> * Insert Ball Joke here * - Leon Kuwata  
> SakuraTree - Sakura Ogami  
> DonutHugger - Aoi Asahina  
> GothGf - Celestia Ludenberg  
> Four-Leaf Clover - Makoto Naegi  
> Sherlock The Woman - Kyoko Kirigiri  
> B O O K S - Toko Fukawa / Genocider Jack  
> Hatsune Miku - Sayaka Maizono

**'' Class 78 ''**

**Chihiro Fujisaki:** Hey guys, how do you feel about nicknames?

 **Yogi Yatamagi:** Depends on the context

 **Chihiro Fujisaki:** I've wanted to give all of you nicknames in this chat to make things a bit more interesting!

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** That's an interesting idea.

 **Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** As long as it's not anything offensive or disrespectful, then I think it should be okay!

 **Hifumi Yamada:** As long as mine is ' The Alpha and the Omega ' Then I don't mind

 **Chihiro Fujisaki:** Okay!

**' Chihiro Fujisaki ' changed 17 usernames**

**Tech Bean:** Done!

**Mama Mia:** _beautiful_

**Their Our Know Roulz:** Um

 **Bike Man:** I just had a stroke reading your username

 **LikeHi:** We have new usernames?

 **LikeHi:** That's like, so rad

 **Tech Bean:** I tried to come off with something interesting

 **Four-Leaf Clover:** You did a good job Chihiro!

 **Tech Bean:** Thank you!

**_About 2 hours later_ **

**Hatsune Miku:** Has anyone seen Taka and Mondo? I saw them arguing and I haven't seen them since.

 **Four-Leaf Clover:** They're at the sauna, they are having a competition about who can withstand the most heat.

 **Four-Leaf Clover:** I'm getting kinda worried

 **LikeHi:** I'm sure they'll be totally fine

 **Four-Leaf Clover:** It's been over an hour since they started and the longer I stay here the more homoerotic their conversation gets

 **Four-Leaf Clover:** And It's getting pretty late

 **Mama Mia:** ooooh. What they be talkin' about?

 **Four-Leaf Clover:** I Don't know if they mean to sound gay or if they forgot I'm still here, but without context, it would sound really suggestive

 **Mama Mia:** Hifumi, prepare your DMs. This is getting interesting

 **LikeHi:** They're gonna Fuck, like 100% 

**The Alpha and The Omega:** Oh definitely, have you not seen how Mondo acts around him?

 **420:** What's going on?

 **Mama Mia:** Taka and Mondo are having a competition in the sauna and we all know where this is going

 **420:** Hold on, I don't get it

 **420:** Where is this going?

 **Cries in Money:** They're gonna ' fuck ' 

**B O O K S:** Even Master knows what this is about, that's how much of a dumbass you are lol.

 **Cries in Money:** Do _Not_ call me that

 **Four-Leaf Clover:** Oh my god! I think they're going down on each other! What do I do?

 **Mama Mia:** Stay as long as you can and keep us informed!

 **Four-Leaf Clover:** Okay, but I don't know know how long I can stay here for, they're getting really intense.

 **B O O K S:** _Good,_ tell us more!

 **Four-Leaf Clover:** I think I hear some slurping from inside O_O

 **Mama Mia:** I knew it would turn out this way

 **LikeHi:** Oh, my god. The tea is boiling today!

 **GothGf:** What are we discussing right now?

 **420:** Taka and Mondo are blowing each other in the sauna

 **Four-Leaf Clover:** ABORT! ABORT! THEY'RE COMING OUT! I'M RUNNING BACK!

 **Mama Mia:** You did good Makoto,

 **Mama Mia:** Hifumi, DMs. Now

**' Mama Mia ' has gone offline**

**' The Alpha and The Omega ' has gone offline**


	5. Hiyoko get's fucking murdered by words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation gets interrupted by our 'lovely' Hiyoko and Akio respectfully murders her

**'' Jabberwock Bastards ''**

**Gamer Gurl:** Anyone wants to play some games with me later?

 **Big Tiddy GF:** Is it about food?

 **Gamer Gurl:** Actually, yes

 **Cooking Mama:** Really?

 **Gamer Gurl:** It's called Cookoff 2. You just cook there

 **Big Tiddy GF:** Count me In!

 **Flower Boi:** Can I join too?

 **Gamer Gurl:** Sure!

 **Flower Boi:** :D

 **Cooking Mama:** If you don't mind, then I would like to join too.

 **Princess Peach:** I haven't played anything like this before, I guess I might as well join

 **ლ(︡♥ ₃♥︠)ლ:** Woohooo! Ibuki wants to play too!

 **Banana Hair Girl:** I was about to join, but the fat pig joined too so I'm not going.

 **Cooking Mama:** Excuse me?

 **Paparazzi:** Hiyoko, I think we should give him a chance. He has been acting better lately.

 **Cooking Mama:** Yea, why would I flirt with anyone when I have a Lovely flower boy right beside me?

 **Banana Hair Girl:** Like I'm gonna do that!

 **Flower Boi:** 'Cmon, It's not funny. Please just stop Insulting everyone.

 **Banana Hair Girl:** Why should I listen to you? You stick-shaped narcoleptic twink!

 **Flower Boi:** Alright

 **Flower Boi:** That's it

 **Flower Boi:** I'll play your game

 **Flower Boi:** If I were to put your brain in a bird, it would fly backwards

 **Flower Boi:** How about you find a nice pond to swim in? 'Couse you're a silly goose if you think I'm gonna let you constantly bully my friends

 **Flower Boi:** You're like a 91° angle. You're obtuse, never right, and super annoying to look at

 **Orange Juiced:** O_O

 **Flower Boi:** I'm not done

 **Flower Boi:** You're giving off so many hotdog water vibes right now, we could make an entire hotdog out of you

 **Flower Boi:** Your mother probably wanted to refund you, but even Satan didn't want you

 **Flower Boi:** I could wipe my ass, collect DNA from the stain, make a clone of myself and it would still be less of an asswipe than you

 **Flower Boi:** Now how about you apologize before I continue?

 **Flower Boi:** Trust me, I've got more up my sleeve

**' Banana Hair Girl ' has gone offline**

**Baby Gangsta:** Holy shit, You fucking killed her!

 **Flower Boi:** What? I just played her game

 **Car Doctor:** I was in my lab. What the hell happened? Why is TeruTeru Dying of laughter?

 **Car Doctor:** Jezus christ!

 **Paparazzi:** That was a bit much, but I think she learned her lesson.

 **Paparazzi:** I'm gonna check on her

**' Paparazzi ' has gone offline**

**Cooking Mama:** My goodness

 **Cooking Mama:** Meet me in the dining room, I'll make you something

 **Flower Boi:** :D

**' Flower Boi ' has gone offline**

**' Cooking Mama ' has gone offline**

**Orange Juiced:** That was wild

 **Big Tiddy GF:** Is it bad that I laughed?

 **Baby Gangsta:** Nah, I laughed too

 **Shit:** That's enough technology for today

**' Shit ' has gone offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know that this chapter is short, I just wanted to write something real quick before I go to grandmas house where I won't have that much time to write so here you go.


End file.
